


some aus

by fladoojo



Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fladoojo/pseuds/fladoojo
Summary: again, these are things I posted on my writing sideblog on tumblr and I'm keeping them here while I delete them on tumblr.





	1. Miraculous!Minhyuk

Started watching Miraculous Ladybug and couldn’t help but think that Chat Noir reminded me of someone very familiar and blond, so here’s a dumb little vigilante Minhyuk AU thingy lol

-Minhyuk’s vigilante persona is probably based on a dolphin or a rabbit smth  
-which means that your vigilante persona is probably based on a badger or a bat  
-THIS IS GONNA BE A WEIRD TEAM UP  
-Let’s go with a Fox and a Bee  
-why am I writing this tho  
-Basic plot of Fox Minhyuk trying to save the day on his own but he usually just screws things up even further and that’s where you come in  
-Full Spandex ™  
-always saving him every single time, there isn’t a situation where he doesn’t need you  
-and it really pisses you off at first for a few reasons  
-1, you got ur own vigilante stuff to do in your half of the city  
-2, he’s too flirty for his own good aND YoU CANT STAND IT   
-he’s like totes into Stinger (your dumb dumb super name that I just came up with)  
-BETTER YET, HES THE ONE THAT COMES UP WITH YOUR SUPER NAME WHICH MAKES YOU EVEN MORE PISSED AT HIM   
-AND EVERYONE IN TOWN STARTS CALLING YOU STINGER AND YOU CONTEMPLATE STARTING A TURF WAR, BVS STYLE  
-Eventually you suck it up and team up with him because sometimes SOMETIMES he does stuff right and you kinda appreciate him  
-but you’ll never give him the satisfaction of telling him that  
-but you also get Super Upset when bad stuff happens to him and you get all super saiyan and like no one survives  
-and vice versa like if y'all are fighting a monster and he thinks you’ve been eaten or whatever he’ll go all out, full vengeance mode  
-and he’ll like cradle your limp body in his arms and yell at the sky as rain pours down  
-all that sappy anime crap we all know and love  
-but most of the time it’s just lighthearted butt-whooping in town square   
-he screams the worst fox-related puns at enemies and you want to die  
-but you low key dig it  
-but you also want him to jump into a river  
-when you’re not on the battlefield, you guys don’t hang out at all  
-because you don’t each others’ secret identities  
-and you don’t really figure to ask  
-like business is business bye now  
-but when you’re not on duty, y'all actually go to the same university and share classes and stuff  
-and you see each other like every day  
-at school  
-in town  
-at the park  
-just around in general  
-because you stalk Lee Minhyuk  
-Like, you full on follow him around because you are madly in love with him  
-and you like know his daily schedule and everything  
-so you know when and where he is at all times  
-and whenever you try to talk to him, you go from sassy salty Stinger to Very Nervous Young Lady  
-“one more pun and you’re dead to me” to “ah uh eh yeh um ah uhhhhh”  
-and he low key thinks ur kinda weird but in an endearing way  
-but he also does not give you the time of day ever   
-so you go all out trying to impress him which just adds more chapter to your never ending novel of Secondhand Embarrassment.  
-and he cannot for his own life take the hint that you want to roll around with him in a daisy meadow  
-he’s dumb as rocks tbh  
-but one day the two of you are out on a town watch, just chilling on a roof, waiting to prevent crimes and disasters and all that vigilante stuff  
-and your phone buzzes bc your friends are wondering what you’re up to all the time and frankly ur running out of excuses/lies  
-but anyway Minhyuk peeks over and sees your lockscreen  
-it’s a photo of your initials plus his initials in a heart  
-because you are trash and unashamed (kinda)  
-and Fox Minhyuk is like ooooooooOOOOoOOOOooOOohh who’s *your initials* plus LMH???????  
-again, dumb as rocks  
-and ur like “get out of my face you silly woodland creature”  
-and he teases you but is low key Jealous As Heck  
-and the audience is in so much agony bc why can’t your two just be together  
-and the dramatic irony never ends because I am a terrible writer  
-the end


	2. Drama Club!Seventeen

The first seventeen au I ever conceptualized but never wrote ToT so here’s a format post for it! You’ll probably see some of these aspects in the Denny’s au! 

_______________________________

-okay so it starts off with you (for the sake of continuity and whatnot, the reader will be called Eggtart bc why not) and Wonwoo being late for school because Wonwoo stayed up all night finishing the play he was writing for drama club

-and you were helping bc friendship

-so you guys get to school and turn the play in to the drama supervisor and they’re like “okay,,,,,,this is fab but you were supposed to write a musical,,,,how did you miss that?????”

-and Wonwoo, like, snaps a pencil in half bc not everything in this world is about dumb musicals, he just wanted to bring something different to the table

\- so the supervisor is like, nbd, just have Jihoon help you out

-Jihoon who has written every school play for the past five years

-Jihoon who Wonwoo got chosen over to write this year’s play by the supervisor

-bear-fighter, ravenous, menacing Jihoon

-so Wonwoo is like “nah, that’s aight.”

-so you’re totally gorgeous, magnificent, down-to-earth, senior next-door neighbor Joshua Helen Hong is like, “yo ill help you write the songs yo”

-and Jihoon is like… You know what… This play is good… I will produce the tracks for the songs… If you want me to…

-and Wonwoo is hiding behind you and he’s like… Okay Jihoon but you better not have any ulterior motives.

-and Jihoon doesn’t have any ulterior motives bc 1, I’m not that good of writer and 2, sure Jihoon could be the villain but this was just supposed to be a light hearted friendship drama anime and 3, Jihoon cares more about music than pretty much anything else so I thought it fit.

-so the songs are being written and produced and arranged, so it’s time to start some stage production as well -a lot of the past club members had graduated out years beforehand so Wonwoo put you in charge of recruiting people to do stuff so here are the people you found:

-Seungcheol, a senior, who’s been the head of stage crew for heaven knows how long and you really look up to him bc you have also been in stage crew since middle school

-Soonyoung, captain of the dance team because you were looking for someone to choreograph the musical numbers and he low-key digs all that theatre crap

-Turns out his whole team of Jun, Minghao, and Chan were into it too so YES SHOWTUNES AND JAZZ HANDS AND ALL THAT STUFF

-Hansol Vernon Chwe, in charge of lights and sound, makes the “pew pew pew” noise every time he switches lights

-Stylist Mingyu, in charge of hair and makeup.

-And Then It’s Audition Time!

-up and coming freshman superstar Boo Seungkwan lands a role singing his own rendition of Gravity by Sara Bareilles

-and so does sophomore Seokmin!

-and of course, the wonderful, well-rounded, talented senior Yoon Jeonghan lands the male lead of Clyde

-and in an odd surge of courage and spontaneity, you also decide to audition and you had never auditioned for any play before and you knew you probably wouldn’t get the lead female role but you just wanted to prove to yourself that you could do it

-BUT ALAS, YOU DO BECAUSE YOU ARE THE MARY SUE PROTAGONIST OF THIS ANIME and you’re legit freaking out because y would Wonwoo and Jihoon cast you???????

-turns out you and another girl were the only two girls to audition and the other girl ended up getting some early admission scholarship to some highly esteemed ballet school lol

-and ur like AH

-and Beautiful Wonderful Boy Next Door Joshua is like “chill” and reads lines with you after school and helps to vocal train you and it’s so tender and you can’t even feel your hands he’s so wonderful and beautiful

-BUT THEN COME REHEARSALS

-AND YOON JEONGHAN

-IS SO DARN MAJESTIC

-AND NOW YOU GET WHY EVERYONE IS LOVE WITH HIM

-well you always knew why bUT NOW IT’S TOO REAL FOR YOU

-and the ever-confident and standoffish and cool Jeonghan becomes… Well, enraptured in your whole narrative

-BUT SEUNGCHEOL IS LIKE low key jealous because he lost his right-hand stage crew girl

-ANd the whole 95 line is like “ayyyy, choose a lane Eggtart”

\- And like it gets to a point where you just don’t even want to do the play anymore because tHIS LOVE SQUARE ISN’T HEALTHY AND YOU’D RATHER THEY ALL JUST BE BUDS

-but Jihoon is like “quit the play and I’ll never let you use my Hulu plus account ever again”

-So you’re outside on a nice spring day, sitting on a bench outside the cafeteria, thinking about your choices, and Wonwoo sits down and he says, “if you don’t act the role of Isabella, then I’ll have to.”

-and you laugh at his lightheartedness and instantly feel comforted and better, spilling all the deets about your love square with 3 seniors and he’s like

-why couldn’t I be the protagonist, you lucky ungrateful hoe.

-anyway, you resolve to do the play because Wonwoo is your bestie and it’ll just be a lot of fun to spend all this time with him before you guys become seniors and spend all your time studying for exams and applying to colleges.

-and the power of friendship is extremely fulfilling and often more important than a passionate love story.

-so the night of the play has arrived! And you’re sitting in the dressing room and Mingyu is doing your hair and it’s prom season so you’re like, “have you asked anyone to prom yet Mingyu???”

-and then Mingyu just yells across the room, “AY WONWOO”

-and Wonwoo’s like “WHAT”

-“WANNA GO TO PROM WITH ME”

-“YEAH”

-“COOL”

-and then it’s a moment before you go onstage. There are butterflies in your tummy. Your flight or fight senses are telling you to blow this Popsicle stand. Jihoon and Wonwoo are directing. Hansol and Seungcheol are readying the stage. Soonyoung and his team are speeding through some last minute choreography. You spot Joshua next to Hansol’s seat at the soundboard. Seungkwan is doing obnoxious vocal exercises in background.

-and then Lee Seokmin

-pats you on the back

-give you tHE BIGGEST AND BRIGHTEST SMILE OF ALL TIME

-and says “good luck out there, you’re gonna be great!”

-and suddenly you’re staring at the friggin sun,,,,,

-a sun with a friggin halo,,,

-and your nerves start to settle,,,

-AND YOU GET ON THAT STAGE AND KICK SOME MASSIVE THEATRICAL BOOTY

-And it’s all going so well! So perfect!

-And then comes The Kiss Scene with Yoon Jeonghan

-You’re totally ready, not nervous at all, this is all professional and you’re totally over all of that dumb love square crap.

-But Joshua and Seungcheol are not. At all.

\- The sound starts to get all wonky and a hanging set piece suddenly falls from the rafters and nearly conks out Jeonghan and YOU KNOW ITS SEUNGCHEOL AND JOSHUA AND YOURE SILENTLY FREAKING OUT BECAUSE THESE IDIOTS ARE RUINING EVERYTHING and you can see Hansol trying to fight Joshua away from the sound board.

-Jihoon and Wonwoo are about to force an intermission but then the whole stage goes dark

-And then suddenly, the spot light is on you and you look at Hansol and he gives you a “we’ll just skip the kiss scene aight” thumbs up

-You start singing your solo, and emotional, heartfelt ballad. And for a moment, you truly are Isabella.

-The show ends and people are throwing you flowers and applauding you and you head backstage to let your hair down and get your costume off.

\- the 95 line is waiting there, apologizing for their ridiculous behavior and you’re totes cool with all of it.

-and then y'all get wild at the after party

-and you go to prom with Soonyoung bc he asked you very nicely and simply and ur like “yeh why not” but then you find yourself kind of really really excited about it

-and then y'all go to summer camp together and live happily ever after, the end. 

HAPPY LOVE&LETTER COMEBACK, Y'ALL


	3. a yoongi fic that I've tried to write like 5 times but never went exactly how I wanted it , so here is just a list of what happens:

\- lmaooo what do u mean this is symbolic of how i came to bias yoongi??? It’s totally not???? lol… /sweats/  
\- so we open on our protagonist, which iSNT ME LOL ITS YOU, THE READER   
\- and ur 21st birthday (what lmao I’m totes not turning 21 this year whaaaaaaat lol) and ur also in love with ur bestie kim taehyung who :( is dating ur other bestie, we’ll call her… idk Mittens? Mittens.  
\- so mittens and tae also started dating on ur 20th birthday, so ur 21st birthday is also their 1 year anniversary  
\- n ur not really the party type of gal but, wow, surprise, mittens is and she’s like super into planning things and all that jazz but, ya know, she’s ur bestie so she knows ur not into parties  
\- so mittens throws an anniversary party the night before u turn 21 and at midnight, she plans on having you blow out ur birthday candles! so sweet! such a fun and nice idea! it’s not ur party but u still get bday cake, how cool!!  
\- so u march ur awkward little butt into seokjin’s uncle’s hotel’s grand hall ballroom and u get ur party on  
\- by sitting at one of the tables, eating little cocktail weenies, and nodding along to music  
\- so then hobi sits his tush down next to yours and he’s like “HAPPY BDAY I GOT U A SNOWCONE MAKER” n ur like thanks bruh and then  
\- enters the scene,  
\- min yoongi  
\- i imagined him blond for this ok so just go with it   
\- n he comes over and greets hobi and u have like no idea who this guy is so hobi introduces u two to each other and then he leaves you guys alone to bust a move on the dance floor  
\- so like it’s awkward (from an outside perspective) at first bc ur both quiet in ur own ways so like  
\- yoongi isn’t the type to nervous talk and he won’t really take it upon himself to pioneer a conversation and is generally chill with silence  
\- and ur just always boppin to whatever is in your head ya know, like there r things to worry about constantly but you’ve like transcended all form of stress including stress that forms out of silence between two ppl  
\- but eventually he’s like “so r u with the bride or the groom”  
\- and it takes u a moment to realize that hes asking if ur friends with tae or mittens and ur kinda stricken by the thought of them as a bride and groom  
\- “both” u say and then u ask him in return, remembering that u dont think u have never seen or met this guy b4   
\- n he’s like “tae and I go way back. we don’t get to hang out as much anymore bc I’m always busy but I got this weekend off :)”  
\- so u guys r making some small talk that quickly escalates into conversations about music bc u learn that u both work in music  
\- the night is flying by talking to yoongi when u are summoned to blow out ur birthday candles and this is when u actually see tae for the first time that night  
\- so before ppl start singing happy birthday to u, tae’s like “i have an announcement”  
\- then he proposes to mittens and it’s this grand emotional thing and ur absolutely floored and suddenly trying not to cry  
\- and you continue to hold back tears all the way through ur birthday song and candles and yadda yadda yadda   
\- then the party proceeds and quickly make ur way out onto one of the balconies and finally let the tears fall  
\- u supposed u knew it had been coming all along  
\- u supposed u knew tae would never love u back  
\- u supposed u were a fool for never confessing all those times that u could’ve   
\- u know u gotta be happy for them bc they’re happy  
\- and all these realizations come crashing down on u all at once n u just want to go home  
\- “hey” yoongi quietly meets u on the balcony.  
\- he doesn’t ask u if ur ok or place a comforting hand on ur shoulder, he doesn’t try to get u to stop crying, he doesn’t do any of that stuff  
\- he’s just like  
\- “hm… not the best birthday u could’ve ever had…”  
\- you nod while rubbing ur eyes clear of tears  
\- “wanna get out of here?”  
\- you nod  
\- “we can go to Disneyland.”  
\- n ur like… wat  
\- “yeah. Disneyland. ur 21, what better place to go for ur bday.”  
\- “but that’s like… four hours away…”  
\- “if we leave now, we’ll make it there by four am, seokjin’s uncle owns a hotel right outside the park n he owes me a favor so we’ll crash there and then when the sun rises- disneyland.”  
\- anyway, u get into his car and y'all hit the highway and ur adrenaline is pumping and all u got on u is ur wallet and phone n ur trying to suppress the thought that this may be a bad idea and u don’t have clothes to change into in the morning and then  
\- yoongi turns on the stereo  
\- n ur like… “what is this” bc it sounds real good  
\- n he’s like, “it’s me, sry, it’s a demo I’m working on”   
\- and all the elements r hitting ur senses and his voice and… holy crap u recognize this artist  
\- u look at yoongi with ur jaw dropped bc he’s Suga ™ he’s Agust D, famous anonymous faceless record producer Suga and wOW that explains y his car is so nice  
-“uR SUGA???”  
\- he turns down the stereo and just smirks  
\- “iVE BEEN BeST FRIENDS WITH SUGA’S FRIEND, I’M GONNA KILL TAEHYUNG”  
\- u immediately regret saying his name bc u start to tear up again  
\- so yoongi turns up the volume again   
\- and it oddly soothes you  
\- n he puts himself out there to continue the music convo u guys were having back at the party n u rlly appreciate it  
\- a couple hours pass and ur just chatting it up when tae calls u  
\- u just stare at the caller ID screen and try not to cry again when yoongi takes ur phone and answers it  
\- “_____, you disappeared, where did u go??” tae’s voice comes through the speaker and u blink back tears  
\- “she’s with me–”  
\- “yoongi hyung???? what r u doing with her, u cradle snatcher!?”  
\- “we’re just out on a drive, relax.”  
\- “bring her back here, now.”  
\- “i don’t think she wants to talk to you.”  
\- at this point u are sobbing silently and yoongi is pulling into a rest stop.  
\- “what r u even talking about, I’m her best frien–”  
\- “youre her best friend and it took u two hours to notice she left?”  
\- “like you know what friendship is, hyung.”  
\- “tae” this time ur speaking. thru ur hoarse voice.  
\- “_____? u okay??”  
\- “I’m… yeah, I’m okay. You dont need to worry about me.”  
\- “but–”  
\- “im fine, promise.”  
\- “b–”  
\- “bye.” you hang up.  
\- a moment of silence passes as u and yoongi sit in his car in this rest stop diner parking lot.  
\- “u hungry? or need some air?”   
\- “hungry.”  
\- u and yoongi go into this old diner and sit across from each other in a booth n while ur waiting for ur order, u have to ask him what his deal is with tae  
\- “we grew up together pretty much, same hometown and everything. then he moved to the city and we’d hang out in the summer and all that… then my career took off and I just… don’t have as much time or energy to fight his battles on the playground for him anymore.”  
\- so you keep asking him questions through ur meal about tae and his hometown and he answers all of them with no resistence.  
\- “all these questions about tae r probably getting annoying, I’m sorry”  
\- “not at all, we can keep talking about me and tae as long as you’d like. do you want to talk about u and tae?”  
\- and u have to be honest.  
\- “…no.”  
\- “okay.”  
\- you guys finish ur meal and you don’t remember when you started to feel better.   
\- you get back into the car and yoongi gets back onto the highway.  
\- “how am I supposed to fall out of love with him?” you ask, kind of out of the blue but yoongi knows ur talking about tae.  
\- “well… in order to fall out of something that fell in, it has to turn upside down.”  
\- “… yeah, I don’t know what that means.”  
\- “me neither” he says with a curt laugh.   
\- “… why are you doing this?”  
\- “what do you mean?”  
\- “why are you taking some emotionally brittle 21 year old stranger on a midnight roadtrip to disneyland?”  
\- he’s silent for a moment and then answers, “because I can. why did you say yes?”  
\- “touche.”  
\- “don’t think I’m some great selfless person tho, I have some personal gain out of this, too.”  
\- “which is?”  
\- “getting to go to disneyland, duh.”  
\- you laugh in reply.  
\- “im 24, I can still have fun, can’t i?”  
\- “of course… thank you…”  
\- “you’re welcome.”  
\- he glances at you with a small smile on his face.   
-the rest of the drive there, you talk about his music and with a lot of persuasive tactics, he gets you to plug the aux cord into your phone so he can your work too.   
\- you’re both exhausted by the time you get to the hotel and you both crash onto your respective beds and you tell him thank you one last time b4 u pass out.  
\- in the morning you see that yoongi stepped out to run some errands and you have about a million texts from taehyung. and one from hobi a minute ago.  
\- hobi: u ok??? yoongi said ur alright but tae’s still freaking out.  
\- u: yeah, I’m fine, tell him I’m sorry for not responding, my notifications were off.  
-…  
\- hobi: cool, I’ll let him know. glad ur ok!  
\- u: thanks!  
\- just then, yoongi comes back clad in a mickey mouse t shirt, jeans, and sneakers and he’s holding a box of donuts in one hand and a shopping bag in the other.  
\- “morning”  
\- “morning, I got donuts, a t shirt, and some orher lady clothes from seokjin’s cousin.”  
\- “sweet, thanks.”  
\- you get up and shower and get ready and you pretty much match yoongi except you’re wearing shorts and you eat a couple of mickey mouse shaped donuts.  
\- “sorry we’re matching, if it bothers you I have another shirt in my car–”  
\- “no, no its ok, it’s all good, all gucci.”  
\- then you two hit the park and enjoy yourselves like it’s ya last day on earth  
\- QUE DISNEYLAND MONTAGE OF YOU AND YOONGI BEING CUTE AF AND BUYING MICKEY MOUSE EARS AND EATING CHIRROS AND GOING ON ALL THE RIDES AND WINNING GIANT PLUSH TOYS AND TAKING PICTURES WITH DISNEY CHARACTER ACTORS AND YOONGI UPLOADING THEM ONTO HIS INSTAGRAM  
\- n like, hobi is back home showing tae these photos and he’s like “chill dude, she’s fine” and tae’s like livid bc how could y'all go to Disney without him and hobi’s like “dude u got engaged yesterday u can’t have everything” lol  
\- the day draws to a close and you guys check out of the hotel and hit the road once again to get back home  
\- and ur groanin about already suffering from Disney withdrawals and also just makin light conversation with yoongi as he drives.  
\- “can’t believe peter pan bought u a soda” yoongi laughs  
\- “ me neither, I’ve always dreamed of going on a date with peter pan and I think that technically qualifies as one.”  
\- and you’d think this is a statement that would make the air awkward bc yoongi literally just gave you free trip this disneyland and accompanied you and if you don’t think that’s a date then wtf lol  
\- but yoongi just laughs and reminds you that the drink was originally meant for him 


End file.
